Abductions, loopholes, and bad scenarios
by HaliDarkFire
Summary: Mello wants more chocolate and sends Matt out to get it by himself, bad idea...
1. Abducted

I do not own death note or its characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt sighed as he walked down main street. Mello had run out of chocolate, again. Sure, Matt was willing to do anything for Mello. However, 5 trips to the store in less than 3 days, was kinda ridiculous. Matt turned the corner as he pulled out a cigarette. He fumbled in his pocket as he tried to find his lighter.

"Damn it..." His walking slowed as he continued to dig through his pocket. He walked passed a restaurant, and suddenly felt himself being grabbed from behind. Matt's eyes widened as he felt an arm wrap around his waist, and a cloth pressed to his mouth. He tried to scream, but it came out muffled. He struggled, but his body soon stopped responding. His vision began to go black, as he fell towards the ground. Strong arms wrapped around him, as he looked up to try to identify his attacker, but the face was blurred, and all he saw was an evil smirk, and cold eyes.


	2. Bordom

Do not own anime or its charcaters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Matt groaned, and rubbed his head as he slowly sat up. He blinked slowly, taking in the new environment. '...oh yeah, ... i was abducted... lets see...' He appeared to be in the living room, on one of two couches. They were on two connecting walls, with a table in between. To his right was a rather large TV, and across from him was a very large island, decorated like a bar, that allowed you to see into the kitchen. The room focused on a slightly romantic look. Who ever lived here was:

A)filthy rich

B)very spoiled

C)sucked at saving

or...

D)lives with parents... if they... weren't the parents.

"Hey there. Finally awake?"

Matt looked up to see a man who looked about his age, maybe a little older. He had light brown hair, that clung to his head and neck. He also possessed two very cold, distant eyes. Matt stared, his eyes held something else, that Matt couldn't quite place.

"You okay?" the man asked, looking worried.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah..." Matt answered, still trying to decipher the other's eyes. The man walked over, sitting on the other couch, to the right of Matt.

" I'm Raito," He spoke, "you?"

Matt stared, before he realized he had asked him a question.

"Uh, M-Matt."

Raito smiled. "Whats your full name?"

the gamer furrowed his eyebrows together. 'my full name... why?'

"Um,... i just met you..." He replied hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm Light Yagami, better?"

'No' He thought, 'but... my last name wouldn't hurt, if he didn't know his real first name...'

" Jeevas... Matt Jeevas..."

"... I like it." He responded, once again smiling.

Matt shivered. 'Where have i seen that?'

"Uh, I-I really should go..."

" You're fine," Raito interrupted, "your leg was hurt, and it's late, spend the night. I'll take you home tomorrow."

Matt blinked. 'How did I not notice that?' He slowly nodded.

"Ho-...How long have i been here?"

"A couple days, I found you behind a restaurant, passed out."

'what happened? I saw, ... someone,... and then... nothing..." Light watched Matt with interest, before he finally spoke up.

"Wanna ask questions? Truth both ways, have to answer?"

Matt blinked. " Wh-why do you-"

"I'm bored," he interrupted, " plus you seem pretty cool, maybe we could be friends." He ended with his ever creepy smile.

Matt was quiet, before he laid back down, and nodded.


	3. Loophole

I do not own dn or its characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Raito smiled.

"okay, how old are you?"

"... almost 20... how about you?"

"23... so,... what's with your outfit?"

"what's with the acting like a pedophile?"

Raito laughed. "okay, okay... how 'bout we play truth or dare?"

Matt sat there, but figured he was bored enough, so why not. The guy wasn't THAT creepy. So, he nodded, and Raito smiled.

"truth or dare?"

"dare." Raito smirked.

" sit between my legs."

Matt stared, maybe this WAS a bad idea. Raito laughed.

"I won't DO anything, you just look uncomfortable, and lonely. Besides, i never said we had chickens. So you'll only get a dare you have to do, no matter what."

'yeah, definitely a bad idea.' Matt thought, but listened anyway. It was kinda like being with Mello.

"so... truth or dare?"

"dare"

'bingo.' I dare you to dare me not to sit between your legs."

The game went on this way for a while, slowly outsmarting each other. Matt telling Raito he couldn't give him any dares he didn't like, then Raito telling him he wanted one free dare, with no excuses. Matt agreed, purely out of curiosity.

"i dare you to let me give you a massage."

"that's it?"

"full body." Matt's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

"pick chest, not including your stomach, butt, or...well... there."

he said, pointing to where Matt's legs met. Matt's eyes widened even more."T-there! Of course!"

Raito smirked. "top or bottom."

"... what?"

"You either get to wear your shirt, or your pants. You get to keep one on, which one?"He watched in amusement as the younger boy's mouth dropped, and he paled.

" Pants... i assume?"

"YES!" Matt screamed, trying to remember how he got into this. ' Oh god, oh my god... oh my fucking god! What the hell was i THINKING?!"

"good." Light replied, before he moved towards Matt.

"Wh-what are-?" Raito picked up Matt, and carried him upstairs.

"P-put me down! N-now!"

Raito entered his room, and dropped Matt on his bed. Then blinked as Matt swore, and hid under the blankets.

"hey," Raito whispered, as he wrestled Matt out from under the covers, to pin him,"it's just a massage." Matt slowly nodded, but his entire body was shaking.

"now take off your shirt." Matt began to pull it off, then silently began cursing himself for always being so obedient.

"on your stomach."

Matt blinked, before he slowly lied down, and flipped over. He was grateful that he had chosen his top, because apparently if he had chosen bottom he would have lost his boxers as well.

Raito reached up, and slowly began to massage Matt's shoulders.

After about 10 minutes of only doing Matt's shoulders, back, neck, and arms, Matt relaxed. Raito continued for another 5-10 minutes, and Matt noticed the massage had become a bit harder.

"hey,... loophole." Raito slowly said.

Matt blinked. "W-what?"

"i can't take your pants off, but i can go inside them."


	4. Virgin in Bad scenarios

I do not own death note or its characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"WHAT!?" Matt screamed, beginning to move.

"hey, i can't very well put lotion on your pants, and besides, your butt was open, part of your dare."

Matt was quiet, before he nodded.

'w-well... he did say...'

Raito slowly pushed one of his hands inside Matt's pants, and slowly began to massage Matt's butt. Matt bit his lip, but remained quiet. Then Raito sighed.

"Wha-at?"

"you might as well take them off."

"what?"

"your PANTS." Raito said, tugging on them. Matt lied there, then nodded.

"o-okay..."

Raito unbuttoned Matt's pants, and slid them off, then, reached for Matt's boxers.

"Wh-" Raito shushed him, and pulled off Matt's boxers. Matt turned red, but still kept quiet. Raito began to massage Matt's butt again, squeezing hard every now and then. He ran a finger up the center of Matt's butt, and Matt shivered. Noticing the response, he circled Matt's anus with his finger, causing Matt to moan, then quickly cover his mouth, blushing.Raito smirked. "roll over."

"... what?"

"i never said i was just gonna do your back, i have access to your chest."

"bu-but my... my pants aren't..."

"what? You small?"

"N-NO!" Matt replied, sitting up.

"... not bad."

Matt blinked, realizing he had turned to face him. "...uh..."

"now lie down." Raito said as he pushed Matt back on the bed, and slowly began to massage his chest. Matt began to feel relaxed, and sleepy again, He was Fully aware of how low Raito's hands were getting, but he did nothing. Raito coaxed his hands with lotion, and continued his movements lower, once again circling the tight ring of muscle between Matt's cheeks, and not the ones on his face. Matt squirmed, and lightly moaned. 'Wh-what was that noise?... and why am i making it?' Matt looked at Raito, wondering what he was doing. Raito smiled at him, before he slid a finger in, Matt gasping. Raito slowly moved his finger, before adding another, slowly scissoring him. He soon added one more, and began pushing harder. Matt had begun to make small noises, and tried in vain to stop them. Raito continued, and leaned over to take a nipple into his mouth, and began to suck, lick, and nip, between the two of them. Matt began to get louder, and began to buck, and arch under Raito's movements. Raito in the meantime, was unbuckling his pants. Once his pants were off, he began to rub Matt's member, slowly, teasingly. Matt bucked more. "AH!"Light smirked, and stopped. Pulling his fingers out of Matt, and releasing his member. He then removed the rest of his clothes. Matt soon realized the lack of pleasure and opened his eyes, only to look down and stare.

"yo-... you're going to-..."

"you bet."

"bu-but y-you..."

"i want pleasure too." he replied, kissing Matt's neck.

"I-... it won't fit."

"thanks, but I'm sure it will." Raito moved closer.Matt froze when he felt him press to his butt. 'oh-oh god!' Matt began to move, but Raito stilled him, and slowly pushed into him. He immediately began to shower him with kisses everywhere. "shhhh..."

"ST-STOP! Get out! It hurts!"

"i forgot to ask," Raito paused as he kissed down Matt's chest. "are you a virgin?"

"ye-yes..." Matt replied, still crying.

"thought so, just relax."and with that, he moved.Matt squirmed, ad began to shiver, but soon stopped. 'i-it doesn't...' Raito realized Matt was feeling better, so he began to move faster, and in a few seconds, harder. Slamming into Matt with all his force. Matt screamed when he saw stars. Making Raito smirk. 'found it' Raito continued to hit that spot, aiming flawlessly. Matt's moans became screams, and he flailed his body around, trying to pull Raito closer, even if it was impossible. Raito slammed into Matt with absolute force, two more times, before he came, followed by Matt. He looked down at Matt, as the young boy fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Don't call me weird

I do not own dn, or its characters. This is the final chapter, woot.

XXXXXXXXXX

Matt yawned ad opened his eyes, before propping himself on his elbows, from his present stomach position.  
"sleep well?"  
Matt smiled. "yes."  
"good." Raito slowly locked mouths with Matt, Matt moaned, and returned the kiss.  
"... so... you going to visit me?" Matt asked, as they broke the kiss.  
"why, you leaving?"  
"yeah,... you said so..."  
"okay, okay, ... get ready" Raito smirked.  
"okaaay... What ever weir-AH!"  
THUD!  
Matt blinked, and clutched his butt, as he lay on his stomach on the floor.  
"can't get up, can you?"  
" YOU ASS!" Raito laughed, and helped him up. " OW! OW! OW!" He pulled Matt to his chest and kissed his forehead.  
"good, now you can stay longer."  
"you are gonna take me home right? Matt asked, as he looked up.  
"as soon as your butt heals..."  
"tomorrow then?"  
"oh really?"  
"yeah." Matt replied, looking annoyed.  
"we'll see about that." and rolled on top of Matt.  
"OW! Hey! That's cheating! HEY!"  
"your fault, you called me weird." Raito replied, as he claimed Matt's lips, once again.


End file.
